As is known, In drive slip control the wheel brake is actuated and/or the driving torque of the engine reduced if wheels are spinning. During the overall process, the wheel speed passes through a maximum and then decelerates. This deceleration can be used to end the further increasing of the actions taken to reduce the drive slip or to reduce the action, thus, for example, to discontinue the increase in the brake pressure or even to reduce it or to discontinue throttling back the throttle valve or even to increase the throttle-valve angle.
The acquisition of the deceleration signal is critical when wheel and axle vibrations occur and a disturbance is superposed on the measured wheel speed signal. Although the wheel is decelerated overall, large wheel accelerations may even be detected from time to time. In order to avoid incorrect reactions, the disturbance must be filtered out.